The LEGO Ninjago One-shot series
by AsherWritesFanfics
Summary: Ninjago is my happy place to do anything I wanna do and I chose fanfiction please im horrible at a lot so please don't judge. please leave a review or a suggestion please and thank you now accepting shipping of GreenWisp, GreenFlame, Mosshipping, etc. also accepting TV show ninjago one shots, might be some make-out sessions, cursing, PURE FLUFF.
1. chapter 1

**(Author's note):**

 **Hello! People of Earth, please don't judge me I am a horrible at spelling, grammar, punctuation and making sentences, this is my first time posting my own fanfiction on the internet, I am eleven years old, so here are the rules NO romance, or shipping and I can't promise I will update daily. I hope you like it!**

 **LEGO owns NINJAGO**

 **Warnings, mentions of throw up, crying and phobias**

Chapter 1: Sickness Series

POV Lloyd:

It was a normal Friday afternoon, Garmadon attacked in the middle of the school day, so that was _pleasant_ , but when school was finally over, it was over it was a dream come true. "Hey, guys I'll meet you at the warehouse, I've got to do something real quick" I said running in the opposite direction, I had felt queasy and nausea, then I saw someone coming up the allyway where I was, then I threw up and when my vision cleared I saw the figure of Jay and Nya "Are you ok?" Jay said helping me up "Lloyd I knew something was wrong" Nya said helping Jay help me "Guys I'm ffff...ine really" I said with a studder, I had felt disoriented "I'm fine j...just a ll..ittle ch...illy" I said trying to sound as normal as I could until I threw up again " What's wrong Lloyd?" Jay said panicked

 **(AN):**

 **Whew, that took shorter time then I imagined, I will post tomorrow ok, PS. Sorry if it's short next one won't be so short.**

 **Leave a like please if** _ **you liked it**_


	2. Lloyd sickness final part

**(AN): Sorry, I get bored easily so here is another chapter**

 **LEGO owns NINJAGO**

Chapter 2: Sickness series

Jays POV:

Nya and I we're helping Lloyd to the warehouse because he couldn't really walk that well, he was disoriented. He had tried many, many times to get us to stop helping him, so we tried to let him walk... or at least try, he had fell, over a dozen times when we finally got to the warehouse, everyone was sitting on the couch waiting for us "Hey, guys" Lloyd said as he tried to talk normal " Hey, where have you all been?" Cole asked suspiciously, Lloyd froze then said "heh, sorry I had tto get s...omething from my mom's apartment" he said studdering "WRONG!" Nya shouted crossing her arms " shusshhh, Nya!" Lloyd interrupted, Nya just sticked her tongue out like a 5 year old "Wrong, wha..." Kai said as he was interrupted by Lloyd " Nn..nothing" Lloyd interrupted "And why are you studdering Lloyd?" Cole asked stepping in front of Lloyd as Lloyd backed away Cole just moved forward and Lloyd just tried to find an exit

POV Lloyd:

I was still feeling queasy and disoriented and I didn't feel like talking about it either but when Cole closed in on me I just did what any normal person would do I shouted "Jay, can I talk to you!" A few moments later Jay followed " Listen, Lloyd please talk to me" Jay pleaded "Ok, I'm just nervous about having friends, I'm so used to being bullyed and picked on by literally everyone I meet and I'm so stressed that you are all going to hate me if I mess up or do something wrong" I said truthfully, Jay looked shocked "Oh, Lloyd were never going to hate you" Jay said smiling

POV Jay:

I was shocked by Lloyd's confession to why he has been upset and I felt guilty being a bully to him before I knew him since elementary school he was always the quiet one in the background of the class where everyone would secretly throw whatever thy could at him and before I knew him I didn't try to stop it everyone I wasn't helping him either suddenly Lloyd inflicted a hug to me and said "Wanna get pizza?" Lloyd asked smiling "sure" I said then we invited the rest of the ninja and we went to Little Ceasers.

 **(AN):**

 **Now I promise I'll update tomorrow, right now it's 2:14 am where I am so yeah I'm tired good night!**

 **Please leave a review or a suggestion I get writers block easily**

 **THANK YOU**


	3. The Bully’s true side

**(AN):**

 **I'm back! And thank you Wyrenfire and CH335PUFFfg for supporting me, and I've been really insecure about literally everything I post on anything and thank you Wyrenfire you inspire me to keep writing and living! Now here's the story, sorry I kinda wrote what you wanted me to but I added a darker side**

 **Warning swear words**

 **Suggested by: CH335EPUFFfg**

 **Chapter 3: The Bully's True side**

POV Lloyd:

Since the _big reveal_ of me as the Green Ninja, literally everyone is apologizing and also everyone is being hella ANNOYING, especially Jonathon, just the person who has been bullying me for the past 7 years. I try to pretend that everyone isn't annoying me as hell, to my friends, but they notice...always I think the reason of that is because I've been extra snappy and emotional but I cannot help it.

The next day:

Jonathon walked up to me with tears in the corners of his eyes and he said " Lloyd, I'm sorry for tormenting and bullying you for 7 years of your life he said sinsere, I was shocked, he sounded sincere "No, Johnathon it's fine" I said stupidly " No, it's not Lloyd I've learned that people should never be mean or cruel to anyone, the truth is... my mom pasted away a few days ago" he said tearing up even more, instead of speaking I just wrapped my arms around him for a hug, "I'm sorry" I said as I still hugged him, then we went to coffee.

 **(AN):**

 **Jonathon is actually based on one of my bully's. Sorry these are short I write a rough draft on my notebook**

 **Please leave a review or suggestions**


	4. The Sleepover

**(AN):**

 **Like I said in chapter 2 I get bored over the weekend so I'm going to try to post more on the weekend but I will also post on the weekdays to but also I hate to say this but my parents are MAKING me do the school play so soon I won't be able to post often for next, next week for 10 weeks so sorry you know parents**

 **Set before the movie**

 **Kai's POV:**

It finally happened, Lloyd finally let us spend the night at his house, we have been going to his house for a few weeks but never in his room, he forbid us from entering, but now we can finally hangout with him for a whole night, when we hang out for the day he usually makes us all leave around 6:30, until the morning of Friday he asked very suddenly "Guys wanna spend the night at my house tonight?" He asked while we we're getting our history textbooks for the history test we had for Mrs. Turner, we all looked oddly confused, he had usually protested and disagreed about us going to his house as it is and we really had to just follow him home "Wait, Lloyd Garmadon asking us to have a sleepover?" Cole asked jokingly with his hand on his hips "Yeah, why?" Lloyd asked seeming annoyed "I will go!" Zane said excitedly "Same" Nya said casualty "I'll go" I said "You know I can't miss this I'll go too" Cole said jokingly, still annoying Lloyd

After School:

"Come on guys" Lloyd said impatiently, wanting us to walk faster to our houses to get our sleeping bags and items that we would want and our ninja gi Incase Garmadon attcked, when we finally got to Lloyd's house there was snacks and beverages layed our on a transparent table made of glass "Since this is my first ever sleepover with friends I want it to be the best!" Lloyd said excitedly smiling, he seemed happier then I've seen him in a while "You know it Lloyd!" Jay said smiling "What do you all wanna do?" Lloyd said still smiling "Go see your room" Nya said "Ok I don't really care anymore" Lloyd said, leading them to the end of the hall into a room that was forest green, and the most interesting thing was the miniature video game figures there was Mario, Bowzer, Zelda characters and Etc. Jay walked over there mesmerized "Hey, I have these same exact figurines" Jay said "what you do?" Lloyd asked shocked, and walked over where Jay was, while they were there, the rest of us just talked amongst ourselves until Zane said "Come on guys let's go" he said smiling to Jay and Lloyd, they followed still talking about video game characters and what not it was about 6:30pm and Lloyd didn't ask us to leave instead we all just played truth or dare " Truth or dare" Cole asked Lloyd "Truth" Lloyd said Jay whispered something to Cole and Cole smirked " why didn't you want us to go into your room?" Lloyd said "Easy, I didn't want you all to think I'm nerd for having video game figureines" he said smiling, we all just laughed "My turn" Jay said " Truth or dare Cole" cole focused on the question "Dare" he said smirking "Ok I dare you to, do a one-handed hand stand" Jay said meschivously, smiling Cole tryed but he fell a lot until he gave us, and it was around 10:00 so we all layed our sleeping bags on the floor and, told more funny then scary stories then drifted to sleep.

The next morning:

We had slept in until 9:00 and we were all laughing about the oddly fun night we had then they had all called their parents that they wouldn't be home for a while because we were going to go for lunch then to the warehouse, Lloyd had said that this was the best night he had ever had

 **(AN):**

 **Yay, this was the longest story I've posted I love it!**

 **Please leave a suggestion or a review please**


	5. The Camping Trip

**(AN):**

 **Yay, my fifth story and I thought I would have given up on this story already and I would have like 20 bad reviews, thank you for supporting me in all my stories! I am truly grateful**

 **Set before the movie**

Chapter 5: The Camping Trip

Lloyd's POV:

"Finally, I've been waiting for this for a while!" I said excitedly, wanting the week to end "Yes I've been to" Koko said smiling, packing up her clothes for the annual camping trip "Hey, I have an idea... why don't you invite your friends" Koko suggest "That's actually a good idea" I said smiling, wanting to leave right now "I'm going to tell them after I finish packing" I said smiling

An hour later:

I was headed to the warehouse to see the ninja, when I saw Jay as well "Hey, Jay I got a question" I said grinning "shoot" he said in an energetic tone "wanna go camping with me" I asked, hoping he'll say yes "Yeah, sure" he said smiling " one more thing...race you to the warehouse" I said, booking across the street as he followed

At the warehouse:

As we were both panting for breath, the other ninja noticed "um, hey Guys" Cole said wondering, but not really caring "Quick...question..wanna..go camping with me, Jay and my mom" I said, catching and calming my breathing "um, yeah of course" the ninja said excitedly

Next week:

"Ugh, finally we can go camping now?" I whined, wanting to leave for the camping trip "Ok, ok we're going" Kai said jokingly, but still annoyed as Lloyd was trying to rush us, as we were walking we saw Lloyd's mom waiting for us outside the apartment, then we put all of our stuff into the car and went camping, we went fishing, went swimming in the lake, roasted marshmallows and told scary stories, it was the best camping trip we have ever had!

 **(AN):**

 **Another story I'm actually proud of myself, I just felt that Lloyd needed something to be happy about in his sad life, so I chose camping that's fun right like I said last chapter school is gonna suck for some time so this is why I post!! Thank you my people**

 **Leave a review and suggestions please and thank you**

 **Thank you**


	6. Stress and Anxiety

**(AN):**

 **Life is so stressful right now so I'm just going to write! So yeah sorry, you know life.**

 **Set before the movie**

 **Chapter 6: Stress and anxiety**

Today was a super stressful day, because it was finals week so the teachers were super stressed, although the students weren't much better, in fact they felt that bullying me would take the extra stress off, so they did but it wasn't that huge but, one of the bullies comments really hit home base,he had shouted something about me should have never been born, but I was to emotionally involved so I stomped to the warehouse, and when I got there I didn't even even notice the ninjas, Jay and Kai were sparing, Nya was practicing Spinjitsu and, Zane and Cole we're also sparing, instead of trying to hide my emotions like always instead I just put my headphones on and put my hood to where no one could see my eyes, but that still didn't stop me from crying, instead of acting energetic and happy as always I just stayed silent until I heard Kai shout "Watch out Lloyd!!" And a stream of fire hit me and it hurt like hell "oh my god are you ok Lloyd?!" Kai asked, instead of replying I just groaned and put a thumbs up trying to act fine, as the pain increased up my stomach to my shoulder the pain felt worse then anything that I have ever felt pain on or in my body, and at the same time I was still shaking from exhaustion until something cold touched my shoulder "ow!, why'd you do that?!" I shouted dramatically, as I saw Kai flinch "oh, sorry I was lost in thought" I said mumbling apologies "why were you crying when you came into the warehouse?" Kai asked, wanting the truth, I was shocked and I looked down and awnsered "Just some bullies you know how it is" I said "aw Lloyd you should have told us sooner" Kai said in a brotherly way "I know I will next time" I said smiling

 **Yay another one**

 **Please leave a review and a suggestion**


	7. School Dance Part 1

**(AN):**

 **Hello, tomorrow is Friday so that means during the weekend I like to post twice and yesterday I didn't post because I was trying to take a break, so if I don't post for a day I will usually post the next day.**

 **Set before the movie**

 **Chapter 7 School dance**

POV Lloyd:

The worst day by far, was coming soon... the school dance, the time when people make out and pretty much fight each other for one night, all the ninja were talking about it, and yet again I try to hide my feelings, the school dance left a scar deeper than anything else that had happened to me "Hey Lloyd you going to the dance" Kai asked, as I froze "I don't know"I said stupidly, and Jay just stared, the only person who I have told about that night was Jay, I had always known Jay for a while he was my first friend, in elementary school me and Jay were always The outcasts of the school, he was the shy kid who was the second one to get bullied because he was shy, it wasn't until I met the ninja he was the only one who accepted me because he knew how it feeled

Few years ago

"Yes, my first school dance!" I said, excitedly to my mom " yes, this will be exciting" Koko said, reassuring him, knowing that Lloyd is very shy "Oh, my little man" Koko said, smiling " Aw, mom you know I love you" I said smiling, trying to find something to wear

At the dance

When my mom dropped me off at the school dance, everyone was ethier talking to their friends and taking selfies ,or crying at the desert table about not having a date, until everyone stopped exactly when I came in

To Be Continued...

 **(AN):**

 **Sorry it's late I've been sick and tired for the last few days**

 **Please leave a review and suggestion**


	8. Hey im back

Yes, finally it works I can publish again it's working again I got logged out of my account and it wouldn't work so now I changed my password and it works now and I'll update either today or tomorrow


	9. School Dance Part 2

**(AN):**

 **Hello, peeps it's been a while, the reason I haven't been posting anything is because I was at the school dance and I let my friend use my phone and she accidentally locked me out of my account to where I couldn't log in so all I had to do was change my password. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 9: School Dance 2

"Well, if it isn't Garma-dork, surprised you'd show up to the school dance" Jonathon said, taunting Lloyd for being related to Garmadon, the sound of the name, made me tremble

"Don't call me Garma-dork" I said angrily, loathing the name Garmadon

"Or what!" Jonathon said, _still_ taunting me, while everyone else gathered around us, instantly I clenched my fists, but instead of losing my temper I just walked... or tried to walk away instead the group of people around us pushed me back into Jonathon, and he punched me in the The face as well as his friends, I toppeled onto the ground and curled up into a ball on the floor while they attacked me, finally when I escaped, I had found brusies everywhere, and my body had ached with pain

" _im going to feel that In_ _the morning"_ I thought, until I noticed I was under the desert table

"Where is he?!" I heard Jonathon say from the other side of the room, just then I felt someone pull me from the side of my tee shirt out into the open

I found him!" It was a girl who had pulled me out into the open, as I gasped shockingly, suddenly people of all over the room started shouting insults at me

"Devil spawn!"

"Evil, your Evil just like your dad!"

"Go, Die!"

"Jump off a bridge!"

As the comments kept coming I felt tears escape the cornors of my eyes

"Aw, is little Lloyd gonna cry?" Jonathon shouted, cutting to the top of the group, and kicked me in the gut, winding me

"No, I'm not gonna cry" I mumbled, standing up running out of the gymnasium, and I went to the back of the school and looked at my phone "8:37 gota call mom" and i called mom

"Hey, mom can you pick me up please" i said in a desperate tone "Sure, honey I was just calling to see if you were ready to come home" she said

"Yup, I'm ready" I said as I hung up, remembering the whole night, it went so fast, yet so slow

The present 

To be Continued...

 **(AN):**

 **Hello, I'm sorry I am updating so late it's just kinda short sorry I get distracted easily, so sorry**

 **Please leave a review and a suggestion**

 **Please I'm desperate**


	10. Lloyd’s injury

**(AN):**

 **Hello, please leave a review and a suggestion**

 **Suggestion by: MorroandJaylynn**

 **Set before the movie**

Kai POV:

It was just Lloyd and I, who was in the forest for a mission, which was fine but the ninja all had something else important to do Jay had to study for the finals next week, Cole had to go with his dad who was traveling to Central Ninjago for a performance, Zane was getting some updates Mr. Julian said and Nya said it was "personal" so Lloyd and I had to build a base outside of Ninjago City, in the forest, Master Wu had said that Incase Garmadon has tried to find their base they would move their mechs to the forest base he called it, so instead of complaining we just walked to the edge of the forest and Wu said to build a treehouse in one of the taller trees, so we did, we would gather planks from the hardware store as well as nails.

"I wish Wu could've waited until we were all free to build this treehouse" Lloyd complained, carrying wood planks " I mean at least until there we wouldn't have to take more trips to get to the edge of the forest".

"I know right!" I said tiredly, also carrying wooden planks, wishing to go home.

When we finally got to the edge of the forest we dropped off the wooden planks and went back for more, it was about 12:34 PM when we finally finished bringing the wooden planks to the tallest tree we could find

"Ugg, this is not how I wanted to spend my Saturday!" I said angered, Lloyd flinched but agreed

"I know, I was actually gonna do nothing anyway though" Lloyd said, looking down, I felt comfortable and confused _why was he so down_

"Anyway, we should get started" Lloyd suggested, grabbing a hammer

Few hours later:

We had finished building the base and one of the walls, "I'll have to admit not our best work, but not our worst work either" Lloyd said smiling, until when I turned back he was in a fighting stance.

"What's wrong?"I asked, clearly confused "Nothing, I thought I heard something" he said, holding his arm in a protective positioning

"What's wrong Lloyd?"I asked concerned, reaching for his arm, but he quickly pulled away.

"I'm fine" Lloyd mumbled, pulling up his sleeve, I had started chasing him,trying to get to his arm "Stop being stubborn and stupid Lloyd let me see your arm!" I had shouted, Lloyd just started booking it and when I had finally caught up with him, we were both panting for breath, I had checked his arm and it looked like he had been bitten by a poisonous snake, then all of a sudden Lloyd had passed out.

"Lloyd, are you okay?" I has asked, but no answer came from the sleeping ninja, I took him by the shoulders and shook him, hoping he'd answer, he just moaned and groaned, I called Nya and told her what happened, she had said not to move him and they would be there in a few hours with the first aid kit, Lloyd looked so tired, but yet in a lot of pain.

"Ugg, Kai what happened?" Lloyd said, trying to sit up.

"No, Lloyd don't move!"I said, before he moved out of the spot

"Wu's gonna owes us something, right?"Lloyd asked, groaning.

"You know it" I mumbled, looking away at Lloyd.

"What's wrong Kai?" Lloyd asked, concerned.

"Why don't you trust me?" I asked sternly

"But I do Kai I just don... don't want to show all of you the bitter parts of my life"Lloyd said truthfully

"Aw, Lloyd you need to tell us how you feel ,if there is something wrong" I said,wanting him to understand.

Lloyd just sighed, smiled and nodded "Ok I understand what you want me to do if I feel down, I'll tell one of you" and he layed down

A few hours later: 

Nya arrived with the first aid kit, and she wrapped Lloyd's arm with bandages, and she took her motorcycle and took Lloyd and I home

 **(AN):**

 **Hello this is one of my long ones I don't know if this is what you suggested, sorry**

 **Please leave a review and a suggestion!**


	11. School dance 3

**(AN):**

 **Hi I MIGHT not update again today, but I'll try, hope you enjoy**

"So, Lloyd you going to the dance" Kai said, snapping me back into reality, as I froze.

"Um, No Lloyd and I were gonna hang out at his house" Jay said, smiling, as I was smiling back, secretly thanking him.

"Aw, come on Lloyd, you have to come" Nya said, as they asked, my breathing started going faster.

"Lloyd, I sense your hyperventilating" Zane said, looking at me. All of a sudden the ninja all started staring at me.

"What does he mean Lloyd?" Cole asked, as everyone, accept Jay, walked towards me, as I glared at Zane for saying it aloud.

"No, guys I'm fine" I said, backing away slowly, and Jay just stood next to me, it calmed me so I stopped breathing so hard.

As I calmed my breathing, I took a deep breath and told them about that night, while Jay stood beside me nodding in agreement

"I understand why you don't want to go Lloyd" Kai said, nodding his head, "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't go, that was a long time ago"

"I actually get it, i never went to the dance for the same reason" Jay said, agreeing with me as well "I get it"

I sighed and said "Fine, I'll go IF one of you stays close to me the whole time", and sighed again

Everyone smiled and nodded "This is gonna be fun" Kai said putting a hand on my shoulder, and smiled _This is gonna suck!_

 **At the dance:**

When we got to the dance there was blinding lights, and music so loud I couldn't even hear myself think

 _Why do people go to these things_

"Well, if it isn't Lloyd Garma-dork" Jonathon said, but then, Kai and Cole stepped in front of me shielding me from the bully, I had to admit the protection from the ninja was amazing.

The rest of he night went fine, even Jay looked like he was having a great time _mabye this wasn't so bad as I thought_

 **(AN):**

 **That went well, ant the last of the mini-series.**


	12. Not posting

Sorry I've been a little bit down lately, so I'm not gonna post, maybe tomorrow but not promised

Please understand 


	13. Imaginary Friend

**(AN):**

 **Hi sorry I didn't post on the weekend.**

 **Before Movie**

 **Imaginary friend**

POV Koko:

Lloyd had just started 1st grade, Lloyd came home in a good mood.

"How was school honey?" I said, walking Lloyd to the apartment, intrigued by his surprising good mood, he had always been so depressed by all the negative energy, but somehow he could always control that energy (sounds familiar).

"Good, perfect actually!" Lloyd said enthusiastically, skipping along.

"What happened?" I said, smiling at the young child, young, innocent and sweet.

"I met a new friend!"he said, as my eyes grew, welling with happiness, and I took him into my arms, hugging him tightly, as I let go he smiled at me.

"His name is Ben! He doesn't talk to me negatively at me" Lloyd said, energetically Skipping more and more ferociously.

"That's great hon what does he talk about" I asked containing my happiness fee the little boy.

"Everything!"the boy said, as I smiled.

POV Lloyd:

The forest green room, lummed over the small child as, the invisable-pretend figure talked Lloyd.

"Yeah, Ben your my best friend" Lloyd said, talking to thin air, then nodded.

"Ben don't be mean she does to love me!" Lloyd shouted at nothing, tears welling up into his eyes.

"No, please don't leave me! I'm so lonely!" Lloyd said "Without you I'm so afraid people in school say hurtful things to me!"

"Lloyd, who are you talking to?" Koko said, walking into the empty room.

"Ben, why?" Lloyd said, innocently questioning his mother.

"Ohh, is Ben your imaginary friend"Koko said, kneeling down to Lloyd's side.

"What does imaginary mean?" Lloyd said, tilting his head in a confused manner

"Imaginary means kinda not real, but real to you" Koko said, sitting down crossing her legs.

"Oh, I mean kinda he's invisable" Lloyd said, realization in his eyes.

"Exactly!" Koko said, smiling warmly, holding Lloyds

Little hand.

"Yeah he's a good friend" Lloyd said, sighing heavily, resting his head on his mothers lap, drifting to sleep.

As Koko put Lloyd to bed she said "You keep ben by your side" he said as Lloyd yawned tiredly.

 **(AN):**

 **Again, sorry I didn't post for a few days but I'll try!! I promise. But yet I am getting bored for posting for the same story please give some suggestions for future stories!**


	14. Green power part 1

**(AN):**

 **Sorry I was so... Well, boring, I was just feeling well weird and bored, and didn't really want to post but I made myself because I don't want to let you all down, so sorry it was short also I'm gonna try to make this longer... Wow this is a big authors note.**

 **After the movie**

 **Chapter 14: Green Energy**

 _Was Green really my element? There has to be more, right? Kai has fire, Nya has water, Jay has lightning, Cole has Earth, Zane has ice, and I have a color, what's the big picture!_

As I slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about everything that has transpired the more I thought about my element. Until I was woken up by the sound of my alarm, trying to wake me up to go to the warehouse for Uncle Wu's lesson.

"Ugg, Wu's lesson" Lloyd said, accidentally falling out of the bed, Now on the floor try to reach for his phone on the dresser, from the floor where was, when I finally got my phone I looked at the time.

"Shit! Gotta get dressed!" I said, rushing to the dresser to get my black shirt, jeans, converse and my signature green hoodie, and ran to the warehouse, once I got to the warehouse the ninja and Wu were sitting waiting.

"Ooooooo, Lloyd's late" Kai said, teasingly and smirking, as I walked over towards the area where the ninja and Wu were.

"Ok, now that were all here, Lloyd I called this meeting to actually talk about you" Uncle Wu said, as I froze, sitting there while the ninja stared towards me.

 _Oh no are they gonna kick me off the ninja team? Say I can't be leader? What this is aganizing?_

"Why me? What did I do?" I said, starting to hyperventilating.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you something exciting" the man said smiling, until jay shouted.

"Lloyd you have actual powers like us!" jay said, covering his mouth, instantly.

"Wait, what?!"I said, sounding a little to loud, but I couldn't help it.

"Yep, Lloyd you actually have a combination of all the ninja's powers, so that means the ninja are going to help you learn to control you powers" The old man said sitting up, as the ninja congratulated me, as if I was getting a Worlds Best Person Award.

"Really?" I said, still confused by the whole situation,

"Yep, that is what I just said" The old man said, smiling, and tilted his head to the way of the ninja.

"Congrats, Lloyd I can't wait to teach you the ways of water!" Nya exclaimed, putting her arm over my shoulder.

"Well, let's get started!" Kai said, joining Nya by putting his arm around Lloyd also, sounding determined.

"Who do you want to go first Lloyd?" Zane asked, smiling as always.

"I don't know, you guys pick" Lloyd said, nodding his head and smiling.

"Me first" Cole said, as the great of the ninja, nodded "But remember this ain't gonna be easy" cole said in a teasing tone.


	15. Hey! I’m back! I think

Hey everyone! Its been a while hasn't it *chuckles, well as you probably have known if you have read any of my stories or oneshots, I have been gone for quite a while, but I would like to inform you that I have a Wattpad account, and I have a really shitty Ninjago one shot book, although it's all of my ships and shit like that! If you want to read it my Username is GratsuLover8360.

Hey, but I have gotten more experience for my grammar and punctuation. Although I might not publish on here. Sorry! But I'm just saying, if you do want to read more of my stuff, go on my Wattpad account!


End file.
